Scared, Potter?
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Harry has been captured and is being tortured and beaten by Voldemort and his comrades, however one blonde may help.  Rated M for strong sexual situations, involving rape, plus violence and language.  This is slash!  DracoXHarry.  You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**The first posted Draco fanfiction.**

**WARNING: This fic involves strong sexual activity/rape between two men (Slash) and has some bad language. It's really an adult fanfiction, but neither of us has an account on an adult site, so let this be your warning! Don't read it if you don't like it!**

**I'm not sure the length of this story, and I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Reviews do help! The more I get, the faster the update.**

**Flames however, do not, since you were in fact WARNED. Do not tell me this fic is too "Rated M" because like said 3 times, I warned you and I already know. The following chapters won't be as violent as the first.**

**I don't own this, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Scared, Potter?**

Harry couldn't feel a thing.

He was simply numb. Unable to fight, rebel or even move. Some of the bruises were fading, while others were only just forming. He's always expected that this would be how the end was, but feeling it, actually going through it, was so much worse then words could describe. Everyday, a Death Eater, usually one he'd never seen before, would enter the chamber he was being held, and beat him bloody.

Now and then, Voldemort would enter, and taunt him with visions of his family and friends dying. He knew they were all dead. He knew there was no one to save him. And he didn't want to be saved, either.

He just wanted to die.

He'd always been told that the Dark Lord wouldn't just kill. He would torture you until you begged for death- _pleaded_ for him to end your life. Harry was beginning to think it was time for him to give up.

He was surprised when one morning, nobody came in. Usually his worst session took places in the mornings, and he thought it hard to believe they were giving him a break.

However, soon enough, the door opened and footsteps echoed down the stares. Harry didn't even bother to look up; he just hung, bound by his ankles and wrists to the wall, and prepared to die. His face seemed to hang lower then the rest of him, giving him a perfect view of his nude body, covered with scars, cuts and bloody messes. The Deatheaters seemed to think it funny, leaving him naked.

You could see the effect of your beating better when somebody was.

"Scared, Potter?" Came a familiar voice. Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question!" Draco bellowed, ramming his knee into Harry's chest.

Harry whispered hoarsely, "_Not anymore_." Draco smiled, flipping out his wand.

"_Crucio_," he said. Harry began to jolt, screaming, as pain seeped through his body. Draco suddenly paused though, proud of himself, and repeated his question, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry snarled, "_You wish_, Malfoy."

"Fine then. Maybe a bit more will convince you. Unless you're too frightened and prefer me to stop?" Malfoy taunted.

"Just get it over with. Kill me, like you _want_," Harry hissed.

Malfoy seemed almost…hurt by this comment. "Potter, whatever would give you that idea?"

"Maybe it had something to do with your threats. Your seemingly strong need to piss me off."

"For your information, Potter, I was sent down here by my father. Seems he thinks it's my turn to try out some skills on you."

"Well, aren't you going to try them?" Harry asked, "Aren't you going to beat me, like the others."

"You seem to have this idea in your head that I hate you," Draco muttered, "That's alright. I'll fix that, quite easily, too." Draco laid his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face, and then, to Harry's immense surprise, Draco leaned forward and captured his lips. He pressed hard, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth. And Harry, unable to do a thing, silently let him.

Draco ran his hands along Harry's body. Staring at his shoulders, and stopping briefly to squeeze each nipple of Harry's tightly, twisting the skin around them ever so gently. Draco's hands traveled further, sliding along the lines of Harry's lips, and finally, Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's growing erection. Harry moaned, in spite of the anger he felt for the other male.

Draco pressed his lips tightly to Harry's again.

His hands continued to trace Harry's body, one still holding Harry's cock, the other first traveling to gently massage his balls, then slipping to Harry's rear, squeezing the round buttocks and sticking two fingers inside Harry.

"Malfoy!" Harry said through his teeth.

"What, _more_?" Draco grinned, happy with himself, and stuck a third finger inside Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth from the pain and slight pleasure it was giving him.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled again, saying a list of swear words after under his breath.

"You're right, Potter. This could be much more fun, couldn't it?" Malfoy smiled, again, and picked up his wand, which he'd dropped casually to the side of Harry. With a few words and a flick of his wrist, the chains binding Harry broke and Harry fell to the hard ground below. "Why don't you say, get up?" Draco said, whispering _Imperio_ and forcing the raven-haired male to stand. "Now, I always have trouble getting these robes off, why don't you help me?"

Harry, against his own free will, began stripping Draco of his clothing, until both were standing, fully nude, in front of each other. "Touch me. No. _Suck me_." Malfoy's orders where met, as Harry fell reluctantly to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Draco's enormous member, sucking hard, as if he was using the chance for a meal. Draco stumbled back, and leaned against the wall, as Harry continued. Harry's tongue darted up and down the still growing tool, the tip slipping swiftly into the head's entrance. Draco lost all control, as the climax came and he hissed into the pleasurable orgasm.

"Drink it down. You _must_ be hungry," Draco commanded, as Harry, reluctant as ever, drank the spill from the blonde boy. Finally, he let Harry got, and the weak prisoner collapsed on the ground. Draco hunched down, pulling Harry into a sitting position.

"Still with me, Potter?" Draco asked.

"You fowl, brutal little-" Harry was cut off as Draco kissed him passionately again.

Draco pulled back, "Good boy. However, I suppose if I want you bulkier for next time I'd better feed you something."

"Next time," Harry repeated.

"Maybe next time I'll give you a little something, too. After you finish with me, _of course_," Draco walked over to a large metal table, the only piece of furniture in the room and picked up a tray of food, brining it over and setting it next to Harry.

"Eat. I've still got an hour left down here. We aren't done yet."

"Does dear old daddy know you're doing this?" Harry asked. "Doesn't he think you're down here to hurt me?"

"I've decided it's easiest to just let my father think what he wants. But it's not like you'll tell, if you ever want any hospitality while you're here again."

"You call _this_ hospitality?" Harry scowled.

"I call that plate of food that you've almost finished with hospitality. I call the lack of bruises you'll be receiving from me hospitality. Or at least, they'll be far different bruises then you'll get from my father."

"What do you get out of this?" Harry spat.

"Your body. God, Potter, I'm starting to think your slower then I'd imagined. I've wanted to fuck you silly since first year. Now, I'll finally get my chance."

"Not if there isn't anything of me left, and I assure you, somebody in the next few days will take care of that!" Harry said.

"Potter, you underestimate my need for you. Yes, your body, your touch, on me, it keeps me up at night, thinking. However I'm not just a perverted scoundrel, I have real feelings, believe it or not. I like you, boy. And I'm working on a plan to get you out of here; however, it'd be a deal on both sides. You're freedom for three conditions."

"What conditions?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"You will do everything in you're right to protect me if they come for us. You are devoted to me in every way. Binded to me, you're mine. And lastly, I can do whatever the hell I want to your body, and you will do on request anything to mine."

"I'm nobody's slave," Harry said, his face red with anger.

"You are however, very close to death and I am offering you an escape. All you have to do is love me as I will you."

"This is your love?" Harry almost laughed, "Funny way of showing it. You know, I'm surprised I didn't notice it all these years, you being all sweet and kind to me, and my friends."

"We're down ten minutes from before. And what I plan to do to you takes forty. So you have ten minutes to finish your food and make up your mind."

Harry finished his food in silence. "I want three of my own conditions. The first will be that you get me out of here, but I want two more."

"I'll here them, but rather I grant them or not depends."

"I have a choice in what I do to you. Some choice. I'm not your boytoy. And second, you are just as devoted to me, as I am you."

Draco seemed surprised by the third requirement. "Deal, however I have all authority over what I do to your body. No restraint."

"Fine!" Harry groaned. "But don't expect lots of smiles all the time."

"Enough of this. We have an agreement. Now, turn over and lay on your stomach on the ground." Harry obeyed, still mildly resistant, but afraid to break the deal they'd made. Draco grabbed Harry's hips, sliding his hands up and down Harry's rear, slipping fingers inside here and now. Then he thrust in, pressing his dick as far as it'd go. Harry gasped in sudden agony, his hands trying to grasp the floor, to squeeze through his suffering. Draco slid one of his hands under Harry and held his manhood tightly, while the other hand arrived at Harry's mouth, where he entered too fingers for Harry to bite and suck on. Draco rammed hard, as Harry finally started to feel something of pleasure, and started thrusting his lips. Again, Malfoy hissed against as he tumbled into the unavoidable orgasm, this one stronger then the first. Although Draco had left his spill inside Harry, Harry was set to arrive at his, so Draco continued his hand movements, shifting positions, so he was leaning up against the wall and Harry was leaning against him.

"God!" Harry whined ad Draco picked up speed, going hard, fast and without pause. When Harry hit his climax he screamed and his hot spill trickled out onto Draco's hand. Draco waited until the full amount at exited, then he shoved his two dripping fingers into his mouth, to suck Harry's sweet produce.

"Not so bad, was it Potter?" Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him tightly.

Harry hated to admit it. "Amazing."

"Good," Draco grinned, pleased, "I'll try to find you something better to at next time."

"When are we leaving?" Harry questioned, suddenly not so against a life with Draco. As bad as it sounded, the last twenty minutes had been the best of his life. Maybe it was just the fact that it was the first good feeling he'd had in months, but even so.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out later when there won't be as many people around. Voldemort meets with some of his other workers sometimes, ones that live pretty far, and he usually has most of his company go with him. There's no spells on this room. Only to guards who need a password for you to sneak by."

"How much time left today?" Harry asked.

"Eighteen minutes."

"Fuck me again," Harry commanded, and for once, it was Draco that did the obeying.

**I warned you…**

**Review if you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, I was VERY happy with all of y'all for your reviews! Thanks, very much. So, obviously, here's a bit more. This chapter isn't so much sexual or romantic, but focusing on getting Harry safe. There will be another long sex scene coming up, as promised to a reviewer of mine. And by the way, no making fun of "Helis Oops" I made it up!**

**Safe**

Nobody came the rest of the day.

Draco returned in the evening with another try of food, claiming to the guards that he wanted to eat in front of Harry, as a sort of bragging. Harry, who'd been chained to the wall, again, was let down so he could eat and Draco quickly informed him of the plan.

"I've only got ten minutes before I have to meet my father. Tomorrow, Voldemort will be leaving for a number of hours during the night, will all of his followers, to go meet more of them, leaving only me and two other guards here for watch. I will kill them both, then come to fetch you. Voldemort has set a number of spells, all of which involve speaking a password or chant, all of which I'll know by then. We will leave, find a place to hide, and never, _never _come back. And then it'll be us, just us, together for the rest of our lives."

Harry smiled weakly, "Maybe before we go into hiding, you could acquire me some clothes?"

"You won't need them," Draco grinned, dirty thoughts clouding his mind, "But I'll find you some anyhow."

Harry finished his meal, and handed the tray to Draco.

"I want something of closure that once you're out; you'll indeed stay with me. Be mine," Draco said, as he walked to the staircase. "Think on it." And with that he flicked his wand, and the chains bound Harry back to the wall. Malfoy's footsteps disappeared, until suddenly, the reappeared, as he came running down the stairs and back to Harry. He pulled to a stop in front of him, and brought Harry's lips to his own, finally retreating for the last time up the stairs, and then, he was gone.

Harry was excited.

It was odd, how one moment, he hated the blonde-haired male with every part of him, and now, he loved him the same. Every part of Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.

He waited patiently for him to return, actually catching sleep in his hanging prison. When he woke the next time, he was still in the same position on the wall, but he assumed he'd slept through the night, and now it was morning.

The doors opened an hour or so later, and Harry, being dumb, got his hopes up. It was only Peter Pettigrew. Harry kept silent, biting back everything he wanted to yell, in order to not cause a fuss. Pettigrew walked right towards him, until he was right in Harry's face.

"The gurl is dead. Voldemort told me to tell you this. Ginny Weasley has been killed. And it was done by none other then Draco Malfoy." Then he turned and sped away, his face still the picture of a slimy back-stabbing rat.

Harry was soon torn away from thoughts of Peter, when he focused on Ginny. Ginny Weasley, a girl he'd loved so furiously, was now gone. Voldemort made it his job to kill each and every person that Harry loved.

But what did it matter; he would be stuck with Draco for the rest of his life!

Even so, Draco killing her changed everything. So Harry sat in wait, thinking of the proper words to say, when the other male came to get him.

Draco Malfoy wasted no time getting rid of the guards, simply hissing "Avada Kedarva" twice. Then he proceeded inside the chamber, down the stairs, and towards the silent boy he'd come for.

"Ready?" he breathed, releasing Harry of his bonds.

Harry didn't speak, but he quickly stood, "Did you kill Ginny Weasley?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but sternly replied, "No."

Harry growled impatiently, "Are you lying to me?"

"The Weasley girl is fine. Probably a bit shaken from the torture my father put her through, but she came out alright. She's safe, now we don't have time, we have to go."

"Where is she?" Harry asked, absently.

"Potter, we haven't got time. I'll explain it all later! C'mon!" Draco began pulling him up the stairs. "I've got your cloak, your father's cloak, which Voldemort took from you, put it on."

"Where is Ginny?" Harry persisted.

"She's with Hagrid. Now come on!" Draco shoved Harry out the door.

"Where's that?" Harry asked.

"Look, I've got exactly three minutes to get you and me out of here. I promise, I'll explain each and every detail of what happened to the girl if you just cooperate with me. Please, Harry," Draco pleaded. Harry realized it was the first time in months Draco had referred to him as his first name.

"Fine, let's go," Harry put the cloak on and followed Draco. Every now and then, he'd whisper something and then keep moving, and finally, they reached an empty room, with a trap door. Malfoy led him to the door and pulled it open, pushing Harry inside, then climbing in himself.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, pulling off his cloak.

"_Safe_, now keep moving, we've got a ways to go."

"I thought we had three minutes to get out of here? Won't Voldemort know we've gone, can't he get us down here?"

"We had three minutes to get here. Everything closes, locks, the spells are unbreakable at midnight. Voldemort won't return for a couple for hours and we'll be long gone by then, keep moving."

"Why didn't you kill Ginny?" Harry asked, making sure to keep his feet moving.

"Everybody who's ever dated you will survive, if I have anything to say about it. If they could get you, then they must have some worth."

"What about Cho Chang, did you save _her_ too?" Harry asked, scoffing.

"Yes," Draco answered truthfully. "I did."

"I didn't know she was a target!" Harry said.

"Well, they got her and I rescued her. I'm not as bad as you think, Potter."

"Apparently not," Harry sighed, "Almost makes me wanna do something to you. Thank you."

"Thank me later, Potter," Draco said, distracted, however quickly coming back, "And that's and order."

Harry noticed a bag Draco had slung over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"Supplies," Draco mumbled, putting a hand on Harry's back to help pick up the speed.

"But why did-" Harry began.

"Please! No more questions, alright?" Draco sighed, "Let me get you safe first, then you can ask away." Harry nodded and indeed kept silent the rest of the way. It was about an hours walk and finally, they reached a latter. Draco gestured for Harry to go first, then began climbing himself. Harry pushed when he reached the top and found himself looking into the starts for the first time in many, many moons.

"This way," Draco grabbed his hand and led him through the snow. Harry shivered in the cold, and Draco demanded he put the cloak back on. They soon arrived at a large tree. Draco knocked on the trunk twice, then whispered, "Helis Oopa."

The tree seemed to open and Harry saw a hole at its base, Draco shoved him in and he fell thirty feet, landing with a thud on a large, soft cushion of some sort. He could tell Draco had entered and then heard his voice, "Helis Oopa." The tree closed above them. Draco stumbled around for a moment, then flicked on a light.

They were in a large room, a place much like the tents at the World Cup. There were a few doors along the side of the room they were in, which looked like a nicely furnished bedroom. Harry was lying on a huge king-sized bed.

"Now, I believe you had some questions," Draco said, as Harry pulled off the cloak. Draco walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry, placing an arm around his torso.

"Which way you wanna go at it _first_?" Harry smiled, sliding his fingers to the tops of Draco's pants. Draco grinned and kissed Harry.

**Review for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait ya'll. Your reviews are amazing, keep them coming, please. So they'll be a few chapters of fluff, before the end. So, enjoy and please leave your comments.**

**Life with Draco**

Harry woke. He was lying warm in Draco's pale arms, comfortable as ever. He'd really forgotten how amazing an actual bed felt. But his happiness had more to do to the snoring male next to him. Draco stirred and opened his eyes, catching Harry's.

"Good morning," Draco whispered, gently sliding his lips over Harry's.

"Morning," Harry breathed.

"How'd you sleep?" Draco asked, sitting up, and bringing Harry up with him, his arm tight around him.

"Great, real great," Harry said, watching Draco get out of bed and stretch. Harry had never appreciated how nice his ass was before, but he took a moment to do so.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll make breakfast," Draco headed for the bathroom.

"Need any help?" Harry asked, quickly following him.

"Well, there are a few spots on my back I can never seem to reach," Draco smiled, sighing dramatically, and turned the water on, sticking his hand under to test temperature. "Do you like your showers steaming, warm, cold, or freezing?"

"Doesn't matter. Some sort of warm, though. I'm tired of cold," Harry answered.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Draco murmured, placing his hands on Harry's hips and kissing him tenderly. "I love you."

"You've said," Harry half-smiled. Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair.

"C'mon," Draco said, pulling him into the shower. "This'll be fun."

[888

"So, what do you want?" Draco asked, "We've got everything, really."

"I like pancakes," Harry suggested, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Bacon? Eggs?" Draco asked, "I'll just make the works."

"Perfect. I'm starved," Harry said.

"So, your clothes are in the dresser over there," Draco said.

"Hm?" Harry asked.

"You said you wanted me to get you something to put on. They're over there. However I still don't see a need for them."

"The clothes were for the trip here, so I wasn't running around naked. But now that I'm here, they hold no service for me."

"Well, I brought some robes, something to throw on, you know, after showers, and such. There hanging in the closet, can you fetch me one? I'd prefer to be some what closed up while I make food."

"Sure," Harry said, "Can I get one?"

"If you must," Draco said, taking his last look at Harry's bare body. Harry handed Draco a blue robe and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, what's the chance that he'll find us down here?" Harry asked, suddenly serious.

"Not sure. I'm sure he has some way to do it. But there's a spell, so even if they chose to look in the trees, our location moves about every ten seconds, and of course, there's a password to get in, which I'm gonna change daily."

"Aw," Harry groaned, "No more Helis Oopa?"

"Sadly, not," Draco smiled.

"So, what happened to Ginny?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "Hagrid escaped, he's in hiding. Cho and Ginny are both with him, very safe. Voldemort won't waste his time trying to find them, either, if you're missing."

"Great," Harry groaned.

Draco smiled, "Say, why did Ginny and you break up?"

"I told her she couldn't get hurt. I wouldn't let her."

"Do you still like her?" Draco asked, facing away from Harry.

"Sometimes, I mean. But, really, don't worry Draco. She's no competition."

Draco nodded. "Eggs are done."

Harry didn't miss his sudden change. He was quieter, colder. "Draco, please, I'm with you now. Don't be mad. I plan to always be with you."

"That's because I'm making you," Draco growled, suddenly more mad at himself.

"Yes, it was you who forced me to, but now, I want to stay. I want to be with you. So, just believe me, I love you, okay?" Harry hugged Draco from behind.

"Bacon?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed, "Baby, please."

"Look, I just. I can't believe that I made you do this. How fucking cruel is that? Telling' you the only way you'll get out is if you come home with me and screw me senseless every night, I mean, come on…Ginny just had to bat her damn eyelashes."

Harry spun Draco around and kissed him tenderly. "Shut up." Harry led him swiftly to the bed and pushed him down on his back, pressing his lips to his again. Harry began to remove his robe.

"I have things burning," Draco said.

Harry smiled, "Oh yes, you do."

**Review… :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Consistency**

The following weeks preceded much the same.

Both Draco and Harry fell more and more in love with the other every day. Each minute felt like an eternity together. A blissful, peaceful life. They had no trouble with Voldemort or any of his followers. They had lots of great sex, cooked together, showered together, and then cuddled in bed together. They never spent time apart, and neither complained. Harry would spend each second of his freedom enjoying himself, enjoying Draco's company.

After a long round of amazing sex, they decided to call it quits for the night and go to bed, both exhausted (sex can do that to you). Curled up in each other's arms, laying gentle kisses on one another, they drifted off into a quite peaceful sleep, their rhythmic breathing filling up the dark home.

Draco woke suddenly, to find Harry shaking, sweating, crying, and screaming in his sleep. It was the worst shape Draco had ever seen him in, and it was more then he could bear, to see his love in pain. Draco attentively touched Harry's arm, waking him from his nightmare.

Harry shot up, grabbing Draco's arm tightly, gasping. Harry took three deep breathes, and realization dawned upon him. He was fast to relinquish Draco's arm back to its owner, and then he looked apologetically at Draco.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Harry looked scared, sweat beads still grasping to his forehead, his hands still shaking.

"I'm fine, I should be asking you that," Draco put his arm around Harry and pulled him close, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Fine, _now_," Harry sighed, closing his eyes, snuggling up to Draco, taking a few more deep breaths. Draco pulled Harry into his lap, cradling him close, and stroked his hair, kissing him gently on his lips.

"Everything's been going so great. You haven't had a nightmare in ages. What happened in it?" Draco asked.

"He was after me. I haven't had any since you…but they just started coming back a couple nights ago. Except in them…your there…and you…you help him kill me…I always die as you drift away. I call your name, I reach out but…you don't reach back…"

"Harry, you know I'd never hurt you, ever. I'd get my own ass killed before even considering about thinking about considering doing that to you! And you know you'll never have to reach for me, I'm right here. I'll always be with you."

"I know, I know. I'm not very tired," Harry pulled away, changing the subject. "I'm gonna make some tea."

Draco smiled, "You're really sweaty. Want to take a shower? _I'll_ make the tea."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Hun." Harry headed into the bathroom. Draco swiftly put a pot on the burner, and got a huge piece of chocolate cake out of the refrigerator. He set it on the table, along with a single fork. Harry didn't stay in the shower long and quickly returned. He looked more relaxed. Draco sat down at the table quietly.

"Sorry. I feel much better now," Harry looked quietly around for something to but onto his body, sighing.

"Harry, come here," Draco said. Harry quickly sped to Draco's side. Draco opened up his robe, pulling Harry down onto his lap and wrapping the extra fabric around him. "I like this option."

"Both of us," Harry pulled the cake closer, and began feeding it to Draco, smiling a Draco made a mess. The kettle rang.

"Tea's ready," Draco announced, missing the fork and smearing icing over his cheek.

"Screw the tea," Harry said, kissing Draco passionately, licking up most of the icing.

"Harry, you can always wake me up, you know," Draco murmured, "If you're scared. I'll protect you."

"I love you," Harry said, kissing him again. "Oh, I love you so much." Another kiss, this one more passionate then the last two.

"You have no idea!" Draco said, holding him close. "I'll never let Voldemort touch you either. Never."

"What will happen if he finds us?" Harry asked.

"He won't," Draco promised, "But I swear, no matter what, you'll live.

Harry Potter, you will not die!"

**Sorry all for the two short chapters. But it's just some fluff, you know? I've got to write at least a little happiness before the end. Haven't quite decided if it'll be happy or not. Kinda depends how I'm feeling the day I write it. Thank you all SO much for all your WONDERFUL reviews. Keep them coming. I'll try to get in another steamy scene soon, and I promise I won't skip time again, like this chapter. Anything in particular y'all want to see happen?**

**Remember again, Review. Always review. Makes me post faster! And, maybe your ideas will help me get inspired quicker…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize if my fanfiction has lost it's "spark" as it used to have. That happens sometimes…you come up with an idea…write an amazing first chapter…then you cannot live up to it. If you think this is all great and I'm mumbling about this for no reason please say so (it's a self-esteem boost). Now, I'm sorry this is all fluff, but after the fluff comes the end, which means this fanfics over. One of my readers wanted more "Special-ness" so here's some…now they wanted it real violent, and people I can only do it soo hard…the first chapter is the most special thing I've ever written…**

**Anyways. There's one more sex scene that will be written (not just implied) however that one focuses more on romance then sex. There is an actual plot and I know how this thing ends…**

**So, to sum things up, I'm sorry if I've let anyone down, I'll try to do better and if this is all mumbo-jumbo, then please leave a review telling me I'm crazy…**

**Specialness in the Morning**

"Good morning," Draco said, kissing Harry tenderly on the cheek.

"Good morning," Harry said brightly, pulling Draco back for a more passionate kiss. "Time for breakfast," he said, pushing Draco on his back and climbing on top of him, kissing him once more, letting his tongue teasingly dart in and out of Draco's mouth, just for a bit of fun.

Harry left a trail of kissed down Draco's stomach, sucking, biting and licking every part of his chest. He paused to suck each nipple delicately, before tickling Draco by sticking his tongue into Draco's bellybutton and swishing it around. He bit the patch of skin just under it gently, sending tingles through Draco.

Harry moved further down and put his mouth tightly around Draco's member, taking it deep into his mouth. He sucked hungrily, pushing the head up against the roof of his mouth, licking the shaft, his hand softly playing with Draco's balls. Draco's hands tightened around the sheets, as pleasure shot through him, and almost made him past control. Harder and harder Harry sucked, faster he ran his mouth along the thick member, tighter he squeezed his balls, until Draco finally released his juices into Harry's mouth, screaming into the orgasm. Harry sucked him dry, and then sat up, wiping his mouth, very proud of his triumph.

"Turn over," Harry ordered. Draco obeyed immediately, tingles still drifting through him. Harry though briefly about entering into Draco right away, but he decided to torture him a bit first. He stuck a finger deep inside Draco, wiggling it around slightly, pleased with the positive affect it had. He pulled it back out, _slowly_, and then stuck in two fingers, picking up his rhythm of movement. Draco whined in immense happiness.

"Please…" Draco begged, "Please enter me…"

But Harry wasn't giving in so easily. He stuck a fourth finger inside him, pressing deeper. Draco cried out in slight pain, but a more positive outcome. Harry finally pulled out his hand, and slowly dipped his penis just above Draco. He decided some amount of impatient agony was deserved by Draco, after the slow-paced rape he'd committed on Harry. Harry preferred it fast.

"How bad do you want it?" he asked. Draco moaned in response. Harry entered him gently, then quickly pulled back out, running his hands down Draco's rear, his thumbs slightly dipping inside him. He decided he'd been through enough, and he entered him suddenly, very fast, and very hard. Draco grasped the sheets, taking lots of deep breaths. Harry rammed harder, as hard as he could, inching deeper and deeper, closer and closer to his peak. When he felt it coming he stopped and then started again slowly. Then he brought it home, pushing hard one last time, he moaned into his orgasm and laid down on top of Draco, both breathing hard.

"My turn…" Draco said, pushing Harry softly onto the bed, running his hands up and along Harry's ass. He tapped it, squeezing it longingly. "You're a very bad boy Harry." He tapped it again. "Very naughty." Draco turned Harry over, onto his back, and kissed him, entering him hard, Harry's legs slung over Draco's shoulders.

Harry moaned as Draco pressed into him further, quickly reaching his second orgasm of the morning and releasing inside the other male. "I don't play as cruel. I get right to the point," Draco said, pulling his manhood back out and lying down next to Harry.

"I like teasing you," Harry said, kissing up Draco's arm and back down his chest. "Then sucking you…hard…" Harry ran his tongue over Draco's member, but continued downward, kissing his legs, his feet. "I love all of you."

"Feeling is neutral," Draco smiled slightly.

"I don't plan to ever leave you," Harry whispered, "I won't. I swear."

"I don't think we can count on our plans anymore. You never know when something could happen. But you best believe I'll do all I can to save you, even if it kills me…"

Harry didn't like that idea, "Don't die for me…"

"If it saves you, I don't care the consequences for myself," Draco murmured.

"Don't die for me…" Harry repeated.

"Well I don't plan on dying it all," Draco said, "But like I said, plans don't always work."

"Let's not think about the future," Harry sighed, "Everyone has always thought about my future for me…I just want to live right now…"

"You will," Draco swore, "Now and forever."

Harry smiled, "I love you."

"Potter, you have no idea," Draco half-smiled, blushing.

"Do you think we'll always have to hide?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "Probably. That's not going to bother you, is it?"

"I'll survive," Harry said, grinning.

Draco thought silently to himself…_Yes Harry. You will survive. I'll make sure of that._

**Sorry for the short-ness. Review!**


End file.
